


Vanilla

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [11]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take it babe...here it's yours." Layne said softly. "One more lick..." Shannon pouted, taking the cone from Layne and holding it out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> http://i60.tinypic.com/2i21kb7.jpg
> 
> Layne
> 
> http://i58.tinypic.com/wh1ug1.jpg
> 
> Shannon

_Lollapalooza 1993_

Layne sat there on the grassy knoll with his bandmates. There were other bands sitting around in this designated section of the grounds where the festival was being held that day. They had a pretty good view of the stage and could hear the music. No fans were allowed in this part of the grounds, so they could sit there and actually be fans instead of a band who was watching another band.

Layne was anxious as he sat there, pulling on his paisley tie that he had around the collar of his paisley shirt. The tie's pattern blended in with his shirt's pattern. He sighed as he adjusted his funky white cap and shifted on the grass. He looked around, biting his lip and pouting and sighed.

Someone was supposed to be meeting him here and they were supposed to go hang out. They had said they were going to meet him around 6pm, and that was nearly an hour ago. Layne was getting worried that his date wasn't going to show.

He took his sunglasses off, stuffing them in his pocket and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and sighed, looking over at Porno for Pyros performing on the stage.

He jumped when he heard Jerry loudly clearing his throat. Jerry spit into the grass in front of them. Layne furrowed his brows and looked over at Jerry. Jerry's eyes were swollen slightly and his nose was red. Jerry was sick. It sucked to be sick during a tour. He was strong though, he toughed it out, still playing perfect every night. Jerry looked at Layne and smiled lightly and Layne smiled back at him, looking back at the band.

Layne eventually stretched his legs out in front of him again, looking down and twisting blades of grass in his fingers, ripping a few blades out and throwing them idly in front of him. He sighed and leaned back, his hands resting flat on the grass and his shoulders shrugged slightly. He just happened to turn his head back as far as it could go and he thought he saw a familiar figure standing a few feet away from him.

Layne quickly sat up and turned his torso as far as it would turn to look back and that's when he saw him.

Layne smiled warmly as he quickly stood up, brushing the grass off of his pants and he turned around, standing there, staring at his date for a second. He smiled and they walked towards each other, meeting halfway.

"Shannon..." Layne smiled warmly, looking him up and down.

"Hey Layne...sorry I'm late...stupid interview was dragging out...I'm sorry..." Shannon said softly, smiling.

Layne held his hands, swinging them back and forth, looking down and smiled.

"It's okay Shanny, I'm just glad you showed up. I'd be heartbroken if you stood me up." Layne said softly.

Layne admired Shannon. Shannon had his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail bun. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was barefoot. Layne smirked to himself. Shanny was always walking around barefoot.

"C'mon..." Shannon smiled, pulling one of his hands out of Layne's, Layne still grasping the other one.

Layne held Shannon's one hand with both of his as Shannon led them through the crowd and to the back of the grassy knoll, near the fence where the tour buses were parked at. They could be discreet back here. Shannon sat on the grass, hands on the grass on either side of him, looking up at Layne and smirking. Layne smiled and sat down beside Shannon.

"So how's everything been going?" Layne asked, sliding closer to Shannon, their elbows touching.

"Oh, you know, pretty good. I've missed you..." Shannon said softly, looking down and looking up at Layne.

Layne's heart filled with warmth. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Shannon's, reaching a hand up to hold Shannon's chin as their lips brushed together softly.

Shannon's face was red and he laughed lightly as Layne pulled away, reaching for Shannon's cheek and pinching it lightly.

"You're such a doll Shannon. I love you so much." Layne bit his lip and smiled.

"Aww...I love you too Layne..." Shannon shrugged his shoulders, looking down and blushing.

Shannon leaned in and started kissing Layne again. Their kisses started out slow with light pecks and progressed to Shannon taking Layne's lower lip between his lips and then on to Shannon lightly sliding his tongue into Layne's mouth.

Layne smirked into their kiss as he tilted his head, sliding closer to Shannon. Shannon shivered as they made out, sighing and pulling away from Layne, licking his lips.

"Why'd you stop? It was getting hot..." Layne said softly, licking his lips and watching his boyfriend.

"Is it just me or is it kind of chilly out here, I don't know, I feel a little nippy..." Shannon sighed.

"Here...take my jacket then..." Layne smiled, taking his leather jacket off and putting it around Shannon's shoulders.

Shannon blushed as he put it on and smelled it, looking up at Layne.

"Better?" Layne said softly, reaching out and stroking Shannon's cheek.

Shannon smiled and nodded.

"Good, now where were we?" Layne smiled softly, leaning back in and pressing his nose against Shannon's, nuzzling it a bit before tilting his head and reconnecting their lips.

Shannon let out a raspy laugh as they kissed again, throwing an arm over Layne's stomach as they kissed. Layne leaned back, his hands flat on the grass behind him as Shannon pressed his mouth against his.

The make out session lasted nearly 10 minutes and both men pulled away at the same time, gasping for air, chests rising and falling, looking at each other with content smirks.

"I'm gonna get an ice cream cone. You want one?" Layne smirked.

Shannon smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. Layne leaned over and kissed his temple and then stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'll be back babe." Layne smiled softly, before walking off.

Shannon watched him walk off and disappear around the corner. He sat there, listening to the faint music of Porno for Pyros still playing. He sang to himself, ripping out grass and throwing it around out of boredom as he waited for Layne to return.

Finally, Layne returned minutes later, plopping back down beside Shannon, a small vanilla ice cream cone in his hand. He licked it, looking over at Shannon. He pulled away from it, licking his lips and smirking at Shannon.

Shannon blinked his eyes and watched Layne's pouty pink lips as his tongue darted out and lapped against the ice cream that was packed into the cone. Layne turned the cone sideways, licking around the edge as he turned his hand on its axis. He pulled away from it, looking at Shannon and laughed lightly as some melted ice cream dripped on his lower lip. He put his hand over his mouth and licked it up, shrugging his shoulders and laughing lightly.

Shannon smiled and slid closer to Layne. They didn't have to always talk. Sometimes the silence was just enough. Just being around each other and listening to music was good enough sometimes.

Layne licked the cone and Shannon couldn't help but watch him, intrigued. He bit his lip as he saw Layne's tongue lap up white cream and take it into his mouth, his pink, pouty lips moist with saliva. Shannon's breath caught in his throat as he thought about Layne's lips. They were so pretty and perfect and he loved the way they felt against his body.

Shannon couldn't help himself as he leaned in, sticking his tongue out and licking the cone as Layne was licking it. Layne pulled away slightly, smirking.

"Hey...what are you doing? You said you didn't want one..." Layne smirked playfully.

"You make it look so good I couldn't resist Layne..." Shannon chuckled lightly.

"Fine, I'll share." Layne smirked, holding the cone back out to Shannon.

He leaned forward and started licking it and Shannon licked it as well, pressing his head to Layne's eventually. He swallowed the sweet cream and darted his tongue back out just in time for it to collide with Layne's tongue against the ice cream.

Layne gasped lightly as the cone ended up being held up by him but their faces were no where near it. Sticky, white cream fell down the corner of Layne's mouth as Shannon lapped his tongue against Layne's. Shannon pulled away slightly, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips, his nose still lingering close to Layne's.

"MMM...yummy..." Shannon said softly.

Layne's eyes were closed, mouth still slightly agape. This was turning him on. He jumped when he felt a hot, wet tongue lick up the side of his chin and to the corner of his mouth. He opened his eyes as Shannon pulled away, licking his lips and smiling at Layne.

"You had a mess, but don't worry, I got it up..." Shannon said softly.

Layne's cheeks and nose were tinted slightly red. He put the cone back to his mouth, licking it and watching Shannon watching him. Shannon was naughty with his tongue and it turned Layne on.

Layne held the cone out to Shannon, and Shannon leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the top of it, looking up at Layne with a seductive look in his eyes.

"This is so good Layne...I should have gotten one..." Shannon said softly before he lapped up more ice cream with his tongue.

Layne's breath caught in his throat as he watched, intrigued as Shannon's tongue pooled with sticky white cream each time he ran it along that cone. Shannon's tongue disappeared into his mouth and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and his hot, wet tongue would escape out of those rosy lips once again, scooping more white cream up. Layne sighed shakily.

"Take it babe...here it's yours." Layne said softly.

"One more lick..." Shannon pouted, taking the cone from Layne and holding it out to him.

Layne smirked and parted his lips, licking it one final time and licking his lips, smiling at Shannon.

Shannon giggled and put the cone to his mouth, arching his back slightly, his free hand rested on the grass beside him. He began to lick the cone, the ice cream quickly disappearing down to the cone.

Meanwhile, Layne moved to sit in front of Shannon's stretched out legs. Shannon looked at him with a slight furrow in his brow as he licked the cone, opening his mouth wide and slowly stroking the white cream with his tongue for Layne.

Layne watched him for a sec, mouth agape. He closed his mouth, licking his lip and he picked up Shannon's right foot, massaging it with his hands.

"That tickles Layne..." Shannon flinched a bit and blushed.

Layne smiled down at Shannon and lifted Shannon's foot up to his face. He stuck his tongue out, pressing it against Shannon's heel and dragging it up between the arches and up and across the toe mounds. He pulled off, tongue still pushed out of his mouth, laughing lightly to see Shannon's reaction.

Shannon's chest was rising and falling rapidly. He bit his lip as he watched Layne lick around the bottom of his foot. It wasn't ticklish at all. In fact, it gave Shannon a raging hard on.

"Layne..." He moaned lightly.

"Hmm?" Layne asked, pulling away and licking his lips.

"Suck my toes...please..." Shannon quietly requested, face red.

Layne laughed lightly, holding onto Shannon's foot as he brought it back to his face. He tilted his head slightly, glancing up at Shannon as he opened his mouth slightly.

Shannon let out shaky breaths, dropping the cone carelessly to the ground as Layne's mouth wrapped around his 2nd toe, which was longer then the rest of his other toes. Layne sucked on it for a bit before darting his tongue out again, running it over the other toes, nipping at his pinky toe lightly. Shannon squirmed and moaned lightly.

He was, by now, resting on his elbows in the grass, his eyes closed, mouth agape as he felt Layne's tongue on his toes. Layne was watching him, amused and content.

Layne brought his tongue back across to Shannon's big toe.

"Suck it babe...please..." Shannon whispered, face red, eyes shut tight.

Layne chuckled as he wrapped his lips around Shannon's big toe, sucking on it. Shannon continued to blush as Layne sucked his toe, moaning lightly. Shannon's eyes fluttered open to watch Layne's pretty, pouty lips wrapped around his toe. He bit his lip as he watched Layne. He couldn't help but to start shoving his toe into Layne's mouth.

Layne's eyes were closed and his brows furrowed slightly as he held Shannon's foot as Shannon shoved his toe into Layne's mouth. Layne let out a moan and Shannon watched hungrily, practically drooling.

"Take that like a cock..." Shannon whispered.

Layne's eyes fluttered open, looking down at his horny boyfriend. Shannon's skin was on fire and he felt desire for Layne all over his body.

Layne stilled Shannon's foot by holding it tightly. He started moving his head up and down over Shannon's big toe, moaning. Eventually, Shannon pulled his foot away from Layne's mouth. Layne wiped his mouth, tilting his head and pouting.

"Babe, why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because if you keep doing that...I'm gonna cum..." Shannon bit his lip and furrowed his brows.

"So what are you saying?" Layne smirked teasingly, straddling Shannon's legs.

He crawled up Shannon's body and as he did this, Shannon laid back in the grass. Layne was sitting on Shannon's lap, his knees bent on either side of Shannon. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shannon's in a messy, wet kiss. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"Let's go somewhere..." Shannon bit his lip, looking up at Layne as Layne grinded his hips against Shannon's.

"Alright. We can go to my bus...the guys aren't coming back anytime soon..." Layne smiled down at Shannon. "MMM you're so horny..."

Shannon's face was red as Layne got off of him, standing up and he reached his hand out. Shannon grabbed it and Layne helped pull him up. They dusted their clothes off. Shannon was getting hot in Layne's leather jacket now. Once he was up, Layne grabbed him and pulled him to him. Shannon squealed lightly out of surprise. Layne whispered something dirty in his hear.

"When we get to the bus...I'm gonna suck your cock like I sucked your toe...do you like that?"

"MMM HMMM..." Shannon nodded, breath catching in his throat.

His heart was racing, he was ready for this. He loved Layne's lips.

"But wait, there's more..." Layne whispered, darting his tongue out along Shannon's earlobe.

Shannon shivered, shrugging his shoulder. Layne laughed lightly and continued to whisper.

"I wanna snowball you...can I do that to you?" Layne whispered.

Shannon's face must have been hotter then the gates of hell.

"What's that?" Shannon asked softly.

Layne chuckled lightly, leaning close to Shannon, his lips brushing against his ear and making him shiver with each word that softly escaped Layne's pouty lips as he explained the term to his boyfriend.

"Yes babe, yes!" Shannon sighed.

"Good...let's go...I want you to cum in my mouth, not in your pants..." Layne teased softly.

Layne held Shannon's hand as they rounded the fence and walked through the bus parking lot to get on Alice in Chain's tour bus.

* * *

Shannon got out of that hot leather jacket once they got back to the Alice in Chain's tour bus. Layne pulled his tie, undoing it and tied it around the latch of the bus door, just in case any of his bandmates decided to come back early.

Shannon requested that Layne leave his paisley shirt on, unbuttoned, as he sucked his cock. It turned him on when Layne wore a buttoned up shirt and left it unbuttoned and his chest was exposed.

The rest of their clothes lay in a pile near the couch in the lounge as they jumped right into it. Shannon sat on the couch, laid back against the plush cushions, his hand rubbing all over Layne's buzz cut hair as Layne was on his knees between his spread legs, head going up and down over Shannon's hard cock.

Shannon moaned, bucking his hips into Layne's face as Layne wrapped one hand around his shaft, pumping him and sucking on his tip. Layne's other hand rest against Shannon's thigh, clawing at it lightly.

Shannon was so close already. The build up to this was so hot and Layne was the hottest boyfriend ever. Shannon looked down to see Layne's pretty lips wrapped around his tip, pursing and sucking.

"Babe, I'm so close..." Shannon bit his lip and moaned lightly.

Layne pulled off of Shannon's cock, still pumping him, licking his lips. Shannon's eyes were transfixed on the man's lips.

"God your dick gets so wet Shannon, are you sure you didn't already come, its like a water fountain..." Layne teased him.

"No I didn't cum yet, and it's like that because of you...please don't stop sucking...I wanna cum so bad..." Shannon pouted, bucking his hips into Layne's hand.

Layne chuckled and put his hands on Shannon's thighs as he put his mouth back onto Shannon's cock, taking him down his throat once again, bobbing his head and coming up and sucking on Shannon's tip, pressing his tongue against his urethral opening.

Shannon jumped, arching his back, both hands on Layne's buzzcut head. Shannon bucked his hips toward's Layne's mouth.

"Babe keep sucking...don't stop...god yes it feels so fucking good!"

Layne furrowed his brows as he concentrated on pleasuring his boyfriend. Shannon whimpered as he shook, his grip tight on Layne's head and his groin burst with pleasure. Layne had quickly wrapped his hand around Shannon's shaft again, squeezing and running his closed fist up and down the slick meat as Shannon came into Layne's mouth, which was closed over his shaft.

It took everything in Layne not to swallow. He loved swallowing Shannon...but they were doing something different this time around.

Shannon rested against the couch, his hand to his forehead, his cheeks red and his face sweaty, chest rising and falling rapidly after the fact. Layne got up, cheeks slightly puffy as he held Shannon's cum in his mouth, quickly mixing with his saliva.

Shannon quickly laid on the couch, still breathing hard, looking over as Layne quickly straddled him and crawled up his body, the silky paisley shirt rubbing against Shannon's hot body.

Layne's eyes were gentle as he held himself up on top of Shannon, his hands flat on the couch on either side of Shannon. Layne reached over and tapped Shannon's jaw.

Shannon smiled widely and opened his mouth, watching as Layne leaned his face down towards Shannon's. Layne's cheeks hollowed slightly and his lips puckered as he spit half of Shannon's cum into Shannon's open and willing mouth. It slid out of his mouth like molasses as it was mixed with his own saliva, hitting Shannon's tongue.

Shannon felt naughty and dirty as he closed his mouth, slowly swallowing his own cum. He closed his eyes and swallowed, opening them back again to see Layne staring at him, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"MMM?" Layne asked, brows raised.

Shannon licked his lips and nodded slowly at his lover. Layne leaned down, pressing his lips to Shannon's, giving him a messy kiss. Shannon could taste himself in Layne's mouth as they made out, tongues lapping together softly. Shannon moaned under Layne's lips.

Eventually Layne pulled away, looking down at Shannon.

"That was fucking hot Layne. That was fun and different..." Shannon sighed and smiled, reaching a hand up and wiping his mouth.

"I love your taste...it drives me wild..." Layne whispered, biting his lip and grinding his hips against Shannon's.

"I wanna do you." Shannon blushed.

"What?" Layne asked, smirking.

He knew what Shannon meant, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Snowball...I wanna do it to you, with your cum..." Shannon blushed.

Layne chuckled slightly, leaning down and kissing Shannon's cheek and pressing his lips to his ear.

"So let's do it then..." Layne whispered, licking Shannon's ear, making him flinch.


End file.
